


Yield

by dontshootmespence



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Breathplay, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontshootmespence/pseuds/dontshootmespence
Summary: Both members of the BAU, you and Derek frequently witness each other in harm’s way. One night, after you put yourself right in the line of fire to save a victim, you return to your apartment and let go of the control you carry every day, passing it to Derek.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Reader, Derek Morgan/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Yield

Stumbling back into the apartment, you sigh into Derek’s mouth as his hand slides up the side of your neck, his tongue dancing across your waiting lips. “Why?” He asks.

He knows. Of course he knows. It’s exactly what he would’ve done in your scenario. And he knows you’ll do it again. But that doesn’t make it any easier. Having to watch as a gun is trained on you, the woman he loves, it has to be horrendous. He has to feel like the world is somehow spinning and standing still all at once. Because that’s how you feel when you see him putting his life in the line of fire. 

“You know why. I’d do it again, Derek.”

He mumbles incoherently into the side of your neck and backs you into the wall, thumbs gliding against your cheek, his thumb wiping the tears away. You hate to see him like this, so on the verge, on the edge, like any moment he could be pushed right over the edge. But that’s love isn’t it. Someone else’s very essence being entwined with yours so fully and completely that pain for one is pain for both. Worry for one is worry for both. Uncertainty for one, uncertainty for both.

As he grasps the backs of your thighs and wraps them around his waist, you ease into familiarity. Into taking control. Feeling with his own two hands that you’re here right now. Your skin yielding to his touch. 

You lean back into the wall and lift your arms above your head, following his lead. To make it to the BAU, you had to work your ass off every second of every day. You had to show the team, Hotch, Strauss, the director, all of them, every day that you had earned your place among the members of the BAU. With Derek you could yield all control and pretenses and just allow your body to react to his touch.

Derek lifts the shirt over your head and throws it to the side before instructing you to unwrap your legs from around his waist and turn around to face the wall. Your racing thoughts fall to the wayside and your muscles melt at the sound of his voice. 

Hurriedly, he unzips your jeans and pushes them down to the floor. There’s no instruction necessary for you to step out of them and you moan when you feel his palm crack across your ass. Heat blooms where his hand makes contact with your pliant skin and you welcome the same movement on your other cheek. “Fuck, Derek.”

Teeth nip at the back of your neck and in between your shoulder blades as his hand swipes between your legs. He grunts approvingly at your reaction, already wet and dripping. “You like when I spank you like that?”

“Yes. More,” you drawl out. “Please. Need it.”

You hear his breath hitch before he slaps you twice on each cheek in quick succession. “Inside,” he says, “now.”

Despite looking straight ahead, you can feel his eyes on you, hungrily taking you all in, watching as the slick drips down your upper thigh.

“All fours.”

Crawling onto the bed, you stare straight forward and zone out, reveling in the give of the mattress underneath you and the warmth of his palms as he tries to memorize every inch of you. In an instant, you could’ve been gone. And he knows it. So though he’s memorized every inch of you many times before, he does it again, just in case he managed to miss something. He wouldn’t forgive himself if he forgot a single thing. 

The material of your panties scrapes down your legs as Derek yanks them off. As he slides into your pussy with ease, your top half falls into the mattress, mouth hanging agape as he finds his rhythm. Grunting, his hands tighten on your hips, fingers digging in more and more with each thrust. In the morning, you’ll feel his fingertips. Maybe, if you’re lucky, you’ll see evidence of his control, swirling colors, a lasting reminder that his being is so fully tied with yours. 

Derek slides in to the hilt, burying himself inside you, his balls resting against your clit as he grabs your arms and yanks you back toward him. You smile to yourself as his hands slide up the front of your body and cup your breasts before resting at the base of your throat. 

Your hand trails up the length of his arms, your own fingers tracing his and pushing them up around your throat. He squeezes, softly at first, gaging how your walls flutter around him the harder he squeezes. “Come for me, Y/N. Let go.”

You need more. And your body devolves into frantic movements as you push back against him, his grip loosening, but it’s not enough. He needs to watch you tremble under his touch. One hand slips down to your pussy, tapping rhythmically on your clit as the other returns to your throat, his fingers pressing against the sides. Just as your walls flutter around him, he lets go, and the endorphins rush in, your body shaking in his grasp before going limp in his grasp.

Derek gently lays you down on the mattress, bending over to place a kiss on your shoulder. “Don’t do that to me,” he says, voice strained but knowing. Words he has to say but is aware you won’t abide. You can’t. But in the aftermath you can yield to him, mold into his embrace and let go.


End file.
